


Pillow Talk

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Before The Storm [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Jack is sweet to his omega, Labyrinth References, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: Jacks’ knot was still inside of him when the alpha had decided to present the ring to him and said, “Hey I don’t mean to put you on the spot but I have been waiting for the perfect moment and this is as good as it gets in my book, will you marry me?”***Silly self-indulgent pre-canon omega-verse fluff set in an AU where Rhys is Jacks first wife.





	Pillow Talk

“God, I feel like a little girl.” Rhys hummed cheekily as he looked at the ring on his finger, he didn’t need one and both he and Jack knew that he wouldn’t have been bothered by waiting on a ring but fuck if he didn’t love it. 

The alpha that lay behind him, a possessive hand wrapped around his waist while his chin was crooked against Rhys’ shoulder, chuckled deeply. “You know just what to say to get me out of the mood for round two, cupcake.”

Jacks’ knot was still inside of him when the alpha had decided to present the ring to him and said, “Hey I don’t mean to put you on the spot but I have been waiting for the perfect moment and this is as good as it gets in my book, will you marry me?”

Rhys had gasped like a Victorian house wife at that and not because he would have been upset by the notion of being married but marriages were purely ceremonially for Alpha/Omega relationships – If you bonded to someone then that was enough for pretty much everyone, being bonded and married was something delightful and never a prospect that the omega had ever thought he’d be party to.

Honestly, just being bonded was an alien feeling for him – he had always figured that most alphas weren’t interested in an omega who wanted to get somewhere in the corporate world. That was fine for him, he had always known that if he was forced to choose between having a career and a family he would probably always choose the career.

Still, the idea of the veritable fairy tale that he was living in was something of a sentimental wet dream for him. Because Jack seemed enamored with him, even though he had more than one physical disability – born without one of his arms and blind in one eye, his mother had told him on at least a hundred occasions that he may very well die alone. Delightful woman that she was – and he was a little too smart and wanted a career, all those were things that turned off every alpha that had pursued him. 

Not Jack, though he was perfect by no means he had always made Rhys feel gorgeous. He never commented on Rhys’ cybernetics in a way that wasn’t even somewhat complimentary, he had no expectations that the omega give up his ideations of a high-paced career – although he had let him know that if Rhys ever wanted or needed to do that, he was more than happy to support the both of them. 

“Hey babe,” Jack hummed in a reminding tone, “You’ve been spacing out for the last half hour.” 

“I’m sorry – I just, I love this ring. I love it so much it’s just so...” Rhys trailed off, a happy lip biting smile on his face.

“Plain?” Jack jokingly questioned, “Don’t worry, baby – when I’m runnin’ this place you’re gonna be the most spoiled omega in the fucking galaxy.”

“I know.” Rhys hummed, pretty sure that Jack enjoyed spoiling Rhys more than Rhys enjoyed being spoiled. “I wouldn’t want a new one I like this one it’s simple and elegant and it means something that you spent this kind of money on me.”

“I can afford it babe.” Jack reminded the omega, “I might not be the CEO yet but I’ve got way more disposable income than I use too and I intend to use it on you.”

Jack had been getting up there in the ranks of Hyperion, definitely high enough that although he had no respect or love from Harold Tassiter, the board of Hyperion’s directors seemed to love Jack because he made them insane amounts of money and it had earned the alpha an executive position in the Engineering department and a new, spacious apartment. 

“I know! I know! It’s so nice though, you must have saved for a while and you know I would have been happy with anything you gave me but you got me this! I love it.” Rhys was giggling like a silly, stupid school girl and he couldn’t bother to even be ashamed of how he was acting about this.

“Yeah, well...” Jack said in an almost flustered tone, “If you weren’t so freakin’ cute I wouldn’t feel the need to give you everything in the world.” Jack took a moment to gently brush Rhys’ hair from his face, “You got that kind of disposition that makes me go all chivalrous alpha.” he added jokingly.

Rhys had made a lot of jokes about it with the alpha in the past, told him that it was kind of misogynistic that he was so hell bent on taking care of his omega like that and hastened to add, “But it’s not as if I don’t love it.” in an equally sardonic tone.

Because he did love the way that Jack seemed to get off on pampering him like he was the worlds most cherished omega prince, loved it especially when he realized that just because Rhys was officially Jacks’ omega – he had a bonding mark on his neck and they had reported to both Hyperion’s HR and to Financial as a bonded couple and the omega was free to live in Jacks’ obscenely lofty new home – that didn’t mean that any of the sweet things he did when Jack had been actively courting him would stop just because he had Rhys.

He noticed the way that the older mans’ face turned and Rhys was quick on the uptake for damage control 

“I want a spring wedding.” Rhys said in a cheeky, matter-of-fact tone. He hoped to diffuse any brooding that Jack might have been doing, “Based on The Labyrinth.”

“Yeah?” The older man replied, “Do you want me to wear crazy tight pants and wave my balls around your face?”

Rhys laughed at that, “Yes! And I can wear like a white suit and we can book, like a ballroom that looks like a snow globe with the glass on the outside and we crash through to go to the reception and-” He paused in his ramblings abruptly, “This is too much, right?” he giggled, “Whatever we can plan later.”

“Sounds good to me, you cute little nerd.” 

Rhys giggled at the back handed compliment and nuzzled in his alphas chest, “I love you Jack.” he hummed sleepily and once Jack was entirely sure that Rhys was asleep he took a moment to look at Rhys and really hope that nothing happened to drive his sweet omega away or hurt him. 

He nipped and kissed at Rhys’ bonding gland and murmured, “I love you too, babe. You got no idea how much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously things don't end well in this AU but they start out great and that's what I want to write.


End file.
